Liste deutscher Erfindungen und Entdeckungen
Die Liste deutscher Erfindungen und Entdeckungen ist eine Liste von Erfindungen und Entdeckungen aus Deutschland oder aus dem deutschsprachigen Europa – einschließlich von Personen außerhalb Europas, welche deutscher Abstammung sind (z. B. Deutschamerikaner, Deutschbrasilianer usw.) – in thematischer Reihenfolge der Erfindungen und Entdeckungen. Liste Anatomie * Ampulla Vater durch Abraham Vater im Jahre 1720.Dissertatio anatomica quo novum bilis dicetilicum circa orifucum ductus choledochi ut et valvulosam colli vesicæ felleæ constructionem ad disceptandum proponit, 1720 * Erste Beschreibung des Auerbach-Plexus durch Leopold Auerbach (19. Jahrhundert). * Erste Beschreibung des Brodmann-Areals durch Korbinian Brodmann im Jahre 1909. Brodmann K., Vergleichende Lokalisationslehre der Grosshirnrinde. Leipzig : Johann Ambrosius Bart, 1909. * Erste Beschreibung der Lieberkühn-Krypten durch Johann Nathanael Lieberkühn im Jahre 1745. * Erste Beschreibung des Duct Wirsung durch Johann Georg Wirsung. * Erste Beschreibung des Meissner-Plexus und der Meissner-Körperchen durch Georg Meissner. * Erste Beschreibung der Merkel-Zelle durch Friedrich Sigmund Merkel. * Entdeckung der Langerhanszellen und der Langerhans-Inseln durch Paul Langerhans. * Entdeckung der Schwann-Zelle im peripheralen Nervensystem durch Theodor Schwann. * Entdeckung des Pepsins durch Theodor Schwann. Archäologie 100px|miniatur|Troja *Troja durch Heinrich Schliemann entdeckt. *Hattusa durch Hugo Winckler entdeckt. * Entzifferung der Keilschrift durch Georg Friedrich Grotefend. Astronomie miniatur|100px|Illustration des Zweiten Kepler Gesetz 100px|rechts|miniatur|Planet Neptun * Entdeckung von Kosmischen Strahlung durch Theodor Wulf und Victor Franz Hess. * Keplersche Gesetze durch Johannes Kepler. * Schwarzschild-Metrik durch Karl Schwarzschild. * Planet Neptun durch Johann Galle entdeckt. * Planet Uranus, gemeinsam mit seinen beiden großen Monden (Titania und Oberon) durch den Britisch-Deutschen Astronom Wilhelm Herschel entdeckt. Bauwesen und Architektur * Betonpumpe durch Max Giese. miniatur|rechts|100px|Schema einer Bohrmaschine * elektrische Hand-Bohrmaschine durch Wilhelm Emil Fein. * Bauhaus/Neue Sachlichkeit durch Walter Gropius. Bildung * Buchdruck durch Johannes Gutenberg. * Kindergarten durch Friedrich Fröbel. * Grimms Märchen durch Jacob Grimm und Wilhelm Grimm. * Lithographie durch Alois Senefelder. Biologie und Genetik * Zelltheorie durch Theodor Schwann, Matthias Jakob Schleiden und Rudolf Virchow * Nukleinsäure durch Albrecht Kossel * Chromatographie durch Friedlieb Ferdinand Runge * Humboldt-Pinguin durch Franz Meyen * Humboldtsches Bildungsideal durch Alexander von Humboldt miniatur|rechts|100px|Übersicht zur [[Citratzyklus und Harnstoffzyklus]] * Citratzyklus und Harnstoffzyklus durch Hans Adolf Krebs miniatur|rechts|100px|Plateosaurus Skelett * Plateosaurus durch Christian Erich Hermann von Meyer * Rhamphorhynchus durch Christian Erich Hermann von Meyer * Archaeopteryx durch Christian Erich Hermann von Meyer * Teratosaurus durch Christian Erich Hermann von Meyer * Generationswechsel durch Wilhelm Hofmeister * Mesonephros durch Caspar Friedrich Wolff [[Datei:Homo heidelbergensis (10233446).jpg|miniatur|100px|Eine Rekonstruktion des Homo heidelbergensis.]] * Homo heidelbergensis durch Otto Schoetensack * Neanderthal durch Johann Carl Fuhlrott * Biogenetische Grundregel durch Ernst Haeckel * Weismann-Barriere durch August Weismann * Keimplasmatheorie durch August Weismann * Hardy-Weinberg-Gleichgewicht durch Wilhelm Weinberg * Centrosom durch Theodor Boveri * Nukleinsäuren durch Albrecht Kossel rechts|miniatur|100px|Events involving meiosis, showing [[chromosomal crossover]] * Meiose durch Oscar Hertwig * Mitose durch Hugo von Mohl Chemie * Glaubersalz durch Johann Rudolph Glauber (deutsch-niederländischer Apotheker und Chemiker) im Jahre 1625 * Eupione durch Karl von Reichenbach. * Paraffin wurde identifiziert durch Karl von Reichenbach im Jahre 1830''Britannica'' (1911) * Caesium durch Robert Bunsen und Gustav Kirchhoff * Rubidium durch Robert Bunsen und Gustav Kirchhoff * Indium durch Ferdinand Reich und Theodor Richter in den Jahren 1863–1864. * Germanium durch Clemens Winkler im Jahre 1886 * Bohrium am GSI Helmholtzzentrum für Schwerionenforschung (GSI) zwischen den Jahren 1981 und 1996.WebElements.com – Bohrium * Meitnerium am GSI im Jahre 1982 * Hassium am GSI im Jahre 1984 * Darmstadtium durch Peter Armbruster und Gottfried Münzenberg am GSI 1994 in Darmstadt. * Roentgenium am GSI im Jahre 1994 * Element Uranium, entdeckt durch Martin Heinrich Klaproth * Element Zirconium durch Martin Heinrich Klaproth * Sauerstoff durch Carl Wilhelm Scheele * Identifizierung von Molybdän, Wolfram, Barium, Wasserstoff und Chlor durch Carl Wilhelm Scheele * Phenol F. F. Runge (1834) "Ueber einige Produkte der Steinkohlendestillation" (On some products of coal distillation), Annalen der Physik und Chemie, 31 : 65-78. On page 69 of volume 31, Runge names phenol "Karbolsäure" (coal-oil-acid, carbolic acid). Runge characterizes phenol in: F. F. Runge (1834) "Ueber einige Produkte der Steinkohlendestillation," Annalen der Physik und Chemie, 32 : 308-328. * Pittakal * Opioide inklusive Morphin, Methadon,M. Bockmuhl, Über eine neue Klasse von analgetisch wirkenden Verbindungen Ann. Chem. 561, 52 (1948) oxycodone,German (DE) Patent 296916 hydrocodone, hydromorphone, oxymorphone, nicomorphine, desomorphine, dihydrocodeine, dipropanoylmorphine, hydromorphinol, heterocodeine, and a number of others. * Kokain * Amphetamin * Barbiturate * Methadon durch Max Bockmühl und Gustav Ehrhart (IG Farben) * Harnstoff durch Friedrich Wöhler im Jahre 1828 * Haber-Bosch-Verfahren durch Fritz Haber und Carl Bosch * Paal-Knorr-Synthese durch Carl Paal und Ludwig Knorr miniatur|rechts|100px|Bunsenbrenner * Bunsenbrenner durch Robert Bunsen * Pinacol coupling Reaktion durch Wilhelm Rudolph Fittig * Ostwaldverfahren durch Wilhelm Ostwald * Diels-Alder-Reaktion durch Otto Diels und Kurt Alder * Wittig-Reaktion durch Georg Wittig * Verfahren zur Kohleverflüssigung durch Friedrich Bergius * Büchnerkolben und Büchnertrichter * Erlenmeyerkolben * Petrischale Yahoo Education:Petri dish * Schlenkkolben Royal Society of Chemistry :Classic Kit: Schlenk apparatus * Berliner Blau durch Heinrich Diesbach * Zyklon B durch Walter Heerdt, Bruno Tesch, u.a, Degesch Van Husen, William H. "Zyklon B". World War II in Europe: An Encyclopedia(1999) S. 1153. Computer, Informatik und Internet miniatur|100px|Replika des [[Zuse Z1 im Deutsches Technikmuseum Berlin]] * Computer durch Konrad Zuse * Programmiersprache Plankalkül durch Konrad Zuse * Modernes Binary numeral system Leibniz G., Explication de l'Arithmétique Binaire, Die Mathematische Schriften, ed. C. Gerhardt, Berlin 1879, vol.7, p.223; Engl. transl.http://www.leibniz-translations.com/binary.htm * MP3 durch Karlheinz Brandenburg (with contributions from many other people) in the late 1980s and early 1990s. * Smartcard durch Jürgen Dethloff und Helmut Gröttrup Geographie und Geologie * Mohs scale of mineral hardness durch Friedrich Mohs im Jhre 1812 (one of several definitions of hardness in materials science).Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 22 Feb. 2009 "Mohs hardness." miniatur|100px|rechts|Karte von Pangaea mit den heutigen Kontinenten umrissen * Theorie der Kontinentaldrift durch Alfred Wegener im Jahre 1912 * Beweis eine Superkontinents Pangaea durch Alfred Wegener. Büro- und Haushaltsgegenstände * KaffeefilterThe History of Coffee * Wigomat, die erste weltweite Filterkaffeemaschine, patentiert im Jahre 1954 miniatur|rechts|100px|Two-hole (filebinder) hole punch * Locher durch Friedrich Soennecken * Aktenordner durch Friedrich Soennecken * Klebestift durch das Unternehmen Henkel * Tintenkiller durch das Unternehmen Pelikan * Klebeband durch das Unternehmen Beiersdorfer * Raufaser durch Hugo Erfurt Kleidung und Mode * Dauerwelle durch den in Deutschland geborenen Karl Nessler * Jeans durch den in Deutschland geborenen Levi Strauss * Lederhosen * Dirndl * Tracht und Gamsbart Küche * siehe Artikel: Deutsche Küche * Baumkuchen [[Datei:Berliner Weisse mit Strohhalm.jpg|miniatur|100px|Ein Glass der Berliner Weisse]] * Berliner Weisse * Bienenstich * Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte * Bratwurst * Braunschweiger miniatur|rechts|100px|Currywurst * Currywurst durch Herta Heuwer * Donauwelle * Fanta * Frankfurter Kranz * Frankfurter Würstchen * Kalter Hund * Lebkuchen * Fleischextrakt durch Justus von Liebig * Obatzda * Pinkel * Pretzel * Prinzregententorte * Pumpernickel miniatur|rechts|100px|Pfälzer Saumagen * Saumagen * Strammer Max * Stollen * Streuselkuchen * Teewurst * Thüringer Rostbratwurst 100px|miniatur|rechts|Toast Hawaii * Toast Hawaii * Welfenspeise * Zwieback * Zwiebelkuchen Kunst * siehe Artikel: Deutsche Kunst Mathematik * Infinitesimal calculus durch Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz 100px|miniatur|Regionale Variationen (English, German, Russian) des Integralsymbols * Integralsymbol durch Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz * Leibniz's notation durch Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz * Leibniz formula for π durch Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz miniatur|100px|Oberfläche der Gaussian curvature. * Gaussian curvature durch Carl Friedrich Gauss * Gauss map durch Carl Friedrich Gauss * Gaussian elimination durch Carl Friedrich Gauss * Cantor–Bernstein–Schroeder theorem * Cantor's theorem durch Georg Cantor * Cantor's first uncountability proof durch Georg Cantor * Cantor's diagonal argument durch Georg Cantor miniatur|rechts|100px|Illustration der [[intersection (set theory)|intersection of two sets.]] * Set theory durch Georg Cantor * Kepler conjecture durch Johannes Kepler Medien und Unterhaltung *PAL, short for Phase Alternating Line, is a colour encoding system for analogue television durch Walter Bruch, Telefunken *Oscilloscop und cathode ray tube durch Ferdinand Braun *Nipkow disk durch Paul Gottlieb Nipkow *Volksempfänger Medizin * Entdeckung der Alzheimer Krankheit durch Alois Alzheimer im Jahre 1906 * Morphine Morphine Discovery * Prontosil durch Gerhard Domagk * Aspirin durch Felix Hoffmann und Arthur Eichengrün * Adhesive bandage durch Paul Carl Beiersdorf * Eucerit und Labello * Pressure-sensitive tape durch das Unternehmen Beiersdorf * Cardiac catheterization durch Werner Forssmann * Röntgenstrahlung durch Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen entdeckt. miniatur|100px|rechts|[[Scanning electron micrograph des Mycobacterium tuberculosis]] * tubercle bacillus durch Robert Koch * Vibrio cholera durch Robert Koch * Koch's postulates durch Robert Koch * microscopic pathology durch Rudolf Virchow * diphtheria antitoxin durch Emil Adolf von Behring * Luria–Delbrück Experiment durch Max Delbrück (gemeinsam mit Luria) * Arsphenamine durch Paul Ehrlich (gemeinsam mit Hata) * Intramedullary rod durch Gerhard Küntscher * Alkoholthermometer durch Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit * Homeopathie, entdeckt von Samuel Hahnemann Militär miniatur|rechts|100px|Replik der V2 * Der moderne Flammenwerfer durch Richard Fiedler im Jahre 1901.First World War, Willmott, H.P., Dorling Kindersley, 2003, Seite 106 * Erste Maschinenpistole (MP 18) durch Theodor Bergmann * Das moderne Sturmgewehr. * Marschflugkörper: Fieseler Fi 103 * Ballistische Rakete: Aggregat 4, bekannt als V2, entwickelt in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren unter Leitung von Wernher von Braun. * Drall von Geschossen durch Züge * Zündnadelgewehr durch Johann Nicolaus von Dreyse * Raketenflugzeug, die Lippisch Ente in 1928.Darling, David. "Lippisch Ente", The Internet Encyclopedia of Science – Experimental Aircraft. Accessed 5 October 2008. * Erstes in Serie gefertigtes Raktenflugzeug, die Messerschmitt Me 163 1944."Me-163 Komet". Planes of Fame Air Museum. Accessed 5. Oktober 2008. * Brandtaucher durch Wilhelm Bauer Musikinstrumente * Wagnertuba von Richard Wagner (inspiriert von Adolphe Sax).John Humphries, The Early Horn (Cambridge: Cambridge UP, 2000), S. 41. * Akkordeon *Glockenspiel, erfunden entweder in Deutschland (damals Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches oder im County of Hainaut (im heutigen Belgien) im 18. Jahrhundert *Gramophon durch Emil Berliner *Klarinette durch Johann Christoph Denner *Mundharmonika durch Christian Friedrich Ludwig Buschmann Physik * Erster telephone transmitter im Jahre 1861 durch Johann Philipp Reis; er erfand auch den Begriff "Telefon" * Deinking durch Justus Claproth * Geißlerröhre durch Heinrich Geißler * Planckkonstante durch Max Planck * Planck's law durch Max Planck * Refractometer durch Ernst Abbe im Jahre 1874. * Scanning tunneling microscope durch Gerd Binnig und Heinrich Rohrer (bei IBM Zürich) . Press release for the 1986 Nobel Prize in physics * Stark-Effekt durch Johannes Stark * Stark spectroscopy durch Johannes Stark * Electron microscope * Nuklearfission durch Otto Hahn und Fritz Straßmann * Geiger–Müller-Röhre durch Hans Geiger und Walther Müller miniatur|rechts|100px|Geiger-Müller Zähler * Geigerzähler durch Hans Geiger * Photoelektrischer-Effekt durch Albert Einstein 300px|rechts|miniatur||Skulptur von [[Albert Einstein|Einstein 1905 E'' = ''mc''2 formula at the 2006 Walk of Ideas, Berlin.]] * Mass–energy equivalence durch Albert Einstein * Allgemeine Relativitätstheorie durch Albert Einstein * Spezielle Relativitätstheorie durch Albert Einstein * Bose–Einstein statistics, Bose–Einstein condensate und Boson durch Albert Einstein (gemeinsam mit Bose) , with wavelengths shorter than visible light. Different applications use different parts of the X-ray spectrum.]] * X-ray durch Wilhelm Röntgen * Noether-Theorem durch Emmy Noether * Nuclear shell model durch Maria Goeppert-Mayer und J. Hans D. Jensen * Quanten-Hall-Effekt durch Klaus von Klitzing * GMR-Effekt durch Peter Grünberg (gemeinsam mit Albert Fert) * Anode ray durch Eugen Goldstein * Ohmsches Gesetz durch Georg Ohm * Vacuum pump und Magdeburg hemispheres durch Otto von Guericke * Radio waves und Elektromagnetische Welle durch Heinrich Hertz * Nernst Lampe durch Walther Nernst * Wiensches Strahlungsgesetz und Wiensches Verschiebegesetz durch Wilhelm Wien * Ultraviolet by Johann Wilhelm Ritter *electromagnetic und radio waves, entdeckt von Heinrich Hertz * Barkhauseneffekt und Barkhausen stability criterion durch Heinrich Barkhausen Religion und Ethik * Weihnachtsbaum miniatur|100px|Adventskranz mit Kerzen am Zweiten Advent * Adventskranz durch Johann Hinrich Wichern * Adventskalender miniatur|100px||Osterhase * Osterhase * Protestantismus und Luthertum : im Jahre 1517 Martin Luther, ein Augustinischer Mönch, veröffentlichte die 95 Thesen. * Kritik der reinen Vernunft durch Immanuel Kant * German idealism Soziologie, Polik und Philosophie * siehe Artikel: ''Deutsche Philosophie * Marxismus durch Karl Marx und Friedrich Engels * Philosophie von Friedrich Nietzsche durch Friedrich Nietzsche * Verstehen durch Max Weber * Kritische Theorie und Frankfurter Schule Sport * siehe Artikel: Sport in Deutschland * Elfmeter im Fussball durch Karl Wald * Moderne Fussballschuhe mit eingeschraubten Stollen durch Adolf Dassler * Reck und Barren durch Friedrich Ludwig Jahn * Rhönrad durch Otto Feick Spiele miniatur|100px|Erste Generation von Playmobilfiguren. * Playmobil * erste Videospielkonsole Magnavox Odyssey * Mensch ärgere dich nicht Spielbrett * Skat, Doppelkopf und Schafkopf, Kartenspiele miniatur|100px|Fischertechnik * Fischertechnik * Die Siedler von Catan Tourismus und Erholung * Strandkorb * Karabinerhaken zum Bergsteigen durch Otto Herzog * Kreuzfahrtschiff durch Albert Ballin (Kreuzfahrtschiff Prinzessin Victoria Luise) Transport und Mobilität miniatur|100px|Automobile Benz Velo * Modernes Automobil (Benzinmotor) durch Karl Benz im Jahre 1885. * Motorrad durch Gottlieb Daimler und Wilhelm Maybach (Daimler Reitwagen im Jahre 1885) * Lastkraftwagen im Jahre 1896 durch Gottlieb Daimler * Internal combustion engine Bus * erster elektrisch angetriebener Passagierzug durch Siemens * erste reguläre tram Linie using pantographs or trolley poles, the Gross-Lichterfelde Tramway durch Siemens * erter aircraft with a turbojet by Hans von Ohain * Ottomotor durch Nicolaus Otto * Dieselmotor durch Rudolf Diesel * Wankelmotor durch Felix Wankel * Zeppelin (a type of rigid airship) by Ferdinand von Zeppelin im Jahre 1893.Dooley, Sean C., The Development of Material-Adapted Structural Form – Part II: Appendices. THÈSE NO 2986 (2004), École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne * Raketenflugzeug durch Fritz Stamer im Jahre 1928 * Airbag durch Walter Linderer * World's first practical all-metal aircraft: Junkers J 1 * Benzinkanister * Gyroskop durch Hermann Anschütz-Kaempfe * Heckscheibenheizung durch Heinz Kunert * Krügerklappe durch Werner Krüger * Taxameter durch Friedrich Wilhelm Gustav BruhnDepatisnet:Bibliographische Daten (Deutsches Patent und Markenamt):Taximeter (German) * Tachometer durch Diedrich Uhlhorn * Spoiler Literatur *Christa Lung: Deutsche Erfindungen. (Eckartschrift 197). Österreichische Landsmannschaft, Wien, 2009, ISBN 978-3-902350-34-3 *Willy Andreas/Wilhelm von Scholz (Hrsg.): Die großen Deutschen. Neue deutsche Biographie. Vier Bände, Propyläen-Verlag, Berlin, 1936 *Hermann Heimpel/Theodor Heuss/Benno Reifenberg (Hrsg.): Die großen Deutschen. Deutsche Biographie. Fünf Bände, Prisma Verlag, Gütersloh, 1978 [Nachdruck der überarbeiteten Ausgabe von 1966 des 1956 neu aufgelegten gleichnamigen Werkes von Willy Andreas/Wilhelm von Scholz aus dem Jahr 1936 - Auswahl der Persönlichkeiten usw. BRD-korrekt] *Heimpel, Heuss, Reifenberg: Genius der Deutschen. Die großen Forscher / Erfinder / Ärzte. Propyläen Berlin o. J., Berlin/Darmstadt/Wien, 1966 Siehe auch * Kategorie:Erfinder Weblinks * Deutsche Erfinder – „Made in Germany“ * Deutsche Ideen: 50 Erfindungen, die die Welt veränderten * "Made in Germany" * German Inventions - Discoveries Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Liste (Geschichte) Kategorie:Liste (Personen) !